RANDOM PAIRINGS BY ICESTORM711!
by Icestorm711
Summary: RANDOM PAIRINGS HAPPEN THROUGHOUT THE CLANS! PLEASE SEE 'RANDOM PAIRINGS BY SHADOWGIN' FOR MORE! CHALLENGE TO SEE WHO HAS MORE REVIEWS! FIRST PAIRING IS UP: JAYFEATHER X HEATHERTAIL!


**ALLO! **

**So this is a challenge with Shadowrum (person beside me whispers something into my ear) Oh. Sorry. Shadowgin. A challenge with Shadowgin about random warrior pairings throughout the Clans. Well, you guessed that much from the summary, huh? :P**

**So we're doing one-shots about two random cats each month, and whoever gets the most reviews at the end of the month wins! YAY! So please review mine! You know you want to... Hehe...**

**Sooo... Story... BEGINS!**

A long time ago, in a land far far away, there lived two peaceful cats in two not-so peaceful Clans, Jayfeather and Heathertail. Well, at least Heathertail was peaceful. That grumpy Jayfeather was never peaceful, unless, of course, you hand him a hot-pink chew toy. But that's another story for another time.

Anyways, one day, Jayfeather went out picking herbs and he met Heathertail, who was staring at her reflection and planning how to get rid of Breezepelt. Jayfeather was too busy staring at her that… (Indignant reader: WAIT! JAYFEATHER CAN'T STARE! *Hears a very loud bonk that sounded quite like a diamond frying pan landing on a human's head*)

ANYWAYS, Jayfeather was too busy staring at her that he dropped his supply of burdock root on his foot, which caused him to yell in pain. (Believe or not, burdock is hard.) Which caused Heathertail to spot him. Which caused her to think that Jayfeather was the handsomest cat on Earth. Which caused both of them to fall in love with each other.

Then they ran away from the Clans. (Typical Crow x Leaf kind of stunt)

When Leafpool found out that her beloved son was gone, she went into freaking-out-mommy mode and searched every nook and cranny for him. Which of course, was of no avail. Every story goes like that.

Leafpool was heartbroken, so she went to see Crowfeather BEFORE she put on make-up.

Now, we know that Leafpool without any make-up DOES NOT look good, in any case, as one of her patients made the mistake of waking up early in the medicine cat's den and catching a glimpse of Leafpool in her nighttime mode. Of course, when she got to the WindClan camp, Crowy was dying his fur black for the day. When Leafpool saw his half-white fur streaked with bits of black, she freaked out and screamed, "YOU'RE GETTING OLDDDDDDD!"

Crowfeather whirled around, saw Leafy in HER state, and died of too-ugly-to watch cancer. Then Leafy REALLY thought he was old and died lonely because of her, so she killed herself too, totally forgetting why she went there in the first place.

Anyways, on the other hand, Breezepelt finally got rid of his stupid mate and he was overjoyed. So he brought chips and canned tuna (a weird combo, I know), to the Dark Forest and had a party with everyone there. He even invited Scourge, who popped up immediately, screaming, "TUNA! I WANT TUNA! GIMME TUNA!"

So everyone in the Dark Forest was having a great time, with loud disco music blaring in every direction. And believe it or not, Tigerstar was so happy that he began dancing in the middle, shouting, "Let's boogie, everyone!" But that caused everyone to freeze in their places and topple over, as Tigerstar dancing was not a pretty sight. So 99.99% of the Dark Forest fainted from Tigerstar-was-doing-the-boogie-disease.

Tigerstar was really confused because his pea-sized brain couldn't take everything in and make the connections. So he shrugged and began stuffing himself with more tuna. But that made him sleepy, so using Scourge as a pillow, the all-famous Shadowclan's evil leader began snoring like a kit. So now, 100% of the Dark Forest was either asleep or unconscious. And that left the Dark Forest open for attack.

So Starclan did. And they vaporized everyone. But what confused the Starclan cats was each cat was mumbling something about wanting more birds that cheep, and two nuts (If you cant figure this out, its chips and tuna). And there was an overpowering stench that smelled like the Riverclan camp with it's fresh-kill pile overflowing with fish. (Mistystar: HEY!) But they did a good job, and so there was no more Dark Forest. And no more Tigerstar. But Hades was not pleased to find a bunch of evil cats in his domain.

So then, the Clans lived in peace, with Starclan watching over them.

THE END.

(Another reader: BUT WAIT! What happened to our two lead roles?)

(Author sighs, and picks up the Mac once again)

Jayfeather and Heathertail lived happily ever after somewhere else, far far away from the Clans. (There!)

THE END, for real this time.

**Hope everyone liked it!**

**So please review! Just take two seconds and click on that wonderful rectangular shaped button down there. KAY? I don't care what you say, even a 'HI!'s fine with me, but please please please REVIEW!**

**Oh, and if you wanna read my partner's, check her's at RANDOM PAIRINGS Shadow-whiskey! (whispering starts again) I mean Shadowgin! ** **RANDOM PAIRINGS** **SHADOWGIN!******

******Okay now, see ya, and once again, please click that lovable button!******

******~Stormy~******

******P.S. Guess what! I just got a brand new, no dents, diamond frying pan named Sapphire! And you know what frying pans are for... Heh heh...******


End file.
